


This Linebacker Isn't Shit

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Muzzled [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bruises, Fist Fights, High School AU, Hospitalization, Human AU, dark beats a bitch's ass and is completely unrepentant about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: When Dark finds out about what Bim's current boyfriend is doing, they take it upon themselves to enact justice.
Series: Muzzled [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	This Linebacker Isn't Shit

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick warnings for abusive relationships and hospitalization!

“Bim, it’s alright.” Wilford kept his arms around Bim, as the other shook, trying to breathe his way through a panic attack. “You’re alright now. Dark’s dealing with him.” 

“I don’t want Dark hurt, Wilford.” Bim mumbled into his shoulder, trying to stem the tears soaking through his shirt. The bruise on his face stung, but it wasn’t that bad anymore, not after the initial shock of it, both from the strike coming in public, and on his face. That had never happened before, and, luckily enough, it happened in front of Dark and Wilford. 

Host and Mal had been there as well, but they focused on keeping Dark out of jail, unlike Wilford, whose job became keeping Bim calm. Wasn’t going as well as he would have liked, but that was fine. In the end, it would be okay. 

“Mal’s already gotten his keys, I’m sure. You know how Mal is with theft.” It got a laugh out of Bim, which was all Wilford wanted at that point, and slowly, Bim managed to get his breathing under control, but didn’t pull away from Wilford, keeping his head laying on his shoulder. Wilford didn’t mind it that much, humming softly and rocking with him, just to keep him calm. 

The moment shattered, as Host came barreling into the room, almost hitting his face on the door, cane bouncing off the doorway as he pushed it open. His hands came up, cane dangling from one wrist, as he signed frantically at them. 

“Host, Host, you gotta slow down hun.” Wilford shifted, pulling away from Bim carefully, and Host’s hands stilled for a moment, before he took a breath to steady himself. 

_Dark got into the fight with him._

“THEY WHAT?” Bim was on his feet in seconds, eyes wide. “He’s the fucking linebacker, there is no way-” 

_They had to call an ambulance for him._

Bim went silent. Host panted softly, grinning. 

_I mean, Dark probably gonna need to go too, but they’re pretty much fine. On the other hand, he’s fucked up._

“Dark won the fight?” Wilford asked softly, and Host nodded. 

_We need a ride to the hospital, and it’s gotta be right now so we can follow the ambulance when they show up._

Wilford nodded, and grabbed his and Bim’s bags quickly. “Let’s go then.” 

* * *

Surprisingly, they allowed multiple people into the room with Dark, since they weren’t being admitted, unlike the linebacker, and the five of them crowded into the one room, Host settled in the chair next to the bed, Wilford perched on the bed next to Dark, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, knuckles being iced. Mal leaned on the back of Host’s chair, while Bim sat on the very end of the bed, shoes pushed down on the floor, matching Dark’s cross-legged sit. 

“-And he couldn’t throw a proper punch for shit. I mean, sure he’s the linebacker, but Jesus, you’d think that maybe he’s capable of the basic ‘don’t hold your own thumb’ when you throw a punch. That’s why his thumb was broken by the way, he punched the wall behind me when I dodged the first punch, cause, again, he telegraphs his moves a lot.” Bim found himself giggling softly, at how outraged Dark sounded over the fight. Dark grinned at him, nodding slightly. “He bounced his head off the concrete and still tried to get up to keep fighting. I think that was a concussion. He did get one good hit in.” Dark’s free hand drifted up to their right eye, which was slowly swelling shut. “And if he can hit you, he’s got a pretty strong punch, but other than that? I could beat him any day.” 

“Please don’t fight the football team, Dark.” Wilford mumbled, and Dark shook their head. 

“No, of course I’m not gonna fight the entire football team. There’s no need for that. Him specifically? I’ll beat the shit out of him again for touching Bim.” Bim smiled at them slightly, his own bruised face mirroring Dark’s. 

“Love you too Dark.” He teased and Dark flipped him off with his free hand, grinning. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” They muttered, but the smile didn’t drop from their face, not even when their dad showed up to pick them up. 


End file.
